User talk:Illusoire
Hi there! Hi there, I'm John Breasly. You said you're new on your userpage, so you probably don't know about me. I'm the roleplaying King of Great Britain in-game, and the editor with the highest amount of edits. The message "Jack" sent was actually an automated Wikia message, but if you want to learn fancy coding like that, there are some people around here who could teach you. --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 23:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Jack"? No no, just Jack is fine :P Welcome! Hello, Illusoire, and welcome to The Pirates Online Players Wiki! My name is BoogieMango, or just Boogie for short, and I am one of the usual troublemakers of the wiki. You've already met John, the other one. Anyways, I'd advise you, if you want to stay out of trouble, stay away from us, because we are VERY bad influences. No drugs, underage drinking or smoking, though. And, make sure not to have Parax. put your head on a stick and then fry it. Anyways, I hope you have a swell time here! Love, Re: Thank You? No, I'm afraid not. He's another one of the troublemakers on the wiki. Love, Survey Hello, I'd like to ask you a questions as part of a survey I'm doing for the wiki *How did you find out about the wiki? *How long have you played POTCO? *What is your favorite thing about the wiki and POTCO? Thank ya 'Voxelplox Hello ' Question You're really literate in English! When did you move from France? --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 00:09, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello Welcome to the wiki, that other thing was an automated message. This is my really typing. Somethings you should know: *John Breasly only has so many edits because he argues with everyone. Everyone. *John Breasly will at some point argue with you. My advice for that is to just humour him and let him think he has won. Most of us do that nowadays, although to avoid suspicion, we put up a fight for a while and then just give in. We have come up with some pretty interesting ways to screw with the Brease. *BoogieMango is delusional - do not take him seriously. *I am the president and my word is LAW! Also I am very good-looking in real life. *Parax is my VP, but everyone loves me more :3 *If you want a smartass response to everything you say, the people you want to talk to are: Nults McKagan and Squirto19. *If you want to be mentally scarred and/or explore other forms of debauchary, I would recommend Keira Kinover-Mar. *If you need someone to question you, make a sarcastic comment at everything you say or argue with you about almost anything you say, the people to talk to are: myself, John Breasly, Voxelplox and Jeremiah Garland. *I would avoid FailPwnz, Lord Andrew Mallace and Blake Stewart at all costs. I think that is all. I hate John Breasly. You know, at first I thought this was the username code... --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 20:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ROFL! ( Wait, your word is LAW? What? Huh? I thought your word was Jarod. Wait, sorry, I get those two confused ) 'Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy '''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!"'' Welcome Greetings! My Name is Lord Richard Venables, I am the Role Play British Governor of Bengal, India, and thought i'd say welcome to the wiki! i hope you enjoy yourself and give me a message if you need anything at all. Tatty Bye Richard Venables